Seniors, terminally ill patients, paraplegic patients, patients in hospice care or patients suffering from incontinence or involuntary bowel movements often soil the bedding of their mattresses. An underpad may be positioned on the mattress, for example on a bed sheet (e.g., a fitted sheet) positioned over the mattress so as to absorb urine or bowel movement and prevent leakage to the bed sheet and the mattress positioned therebeneath. A dirty underpad is then replaced with a new underpad. Underpads are generally prone to slipping, sliding, bunching or shifting over the mattress exposing the bed sheet and the mattress on which they are positioned. Furthermore, movement of the underpad may be discomforting to the patient and/or a care giver thereof, who may have to reposition the patient and/or the underpad so that the patient and the underpad are positioned on the center of mattress, and minimize movement to ensure coverage and protection.